kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vylinn
Vylinn (pronounced vai-lin) is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence. A member of the ternion of Pact Wielders, he carries the Keyblader third of the Pact. He is playable in the first arc, Our Penumbral Asylum. Story Origin Vylinn was born into a wealthy family in Serene Villa in a time of relative peace. His father was a member of the Legion of Keybearers, and in training to become a Master in his own respect. However, before he could take his Mark of Mastery exam, he was murdered by a rouge Heartless who trying to locate the heart of his homeworld. Vylinn's mother died a short while later out of despair. This left Vylinn as a orphan at only four years old. He was found at his home and taken in by another family of non-Keyblade wielders. At ten years old, Vylinn's adoptive parents started him in weapons training as an act of protection, fearing another Heartless might discover his parentage and feeling the need for him to one day defend himself. By the time he was seventeen, he had become proficient with a few weapons including the longsword and the dirk, along with a few basic magic spells. Query The attack on Vylinn's father wasn't the last that Serene Villa saw of the Heartless. Throughout the years, there had a been a slow and steady stream of Heartless infesting all of the worlds. There was a special task force set up in Serene Villa that was created specifically to combat the Heartless, but all they managed to do was keep them at bay. Still, Vylinn joined up at the age of sixteen upon learning the truth about his past. He wasn't the best soldier, but he was competent enough. Every time he was called into action though, he would notice a stranger from a different world fighting alongside them against the Heartless. It would be a different stranger each time, about eight or nine in all, but none of them ever said anything. When asking his fellows about the strangers, none of them claimed to know why that they were there, and told Vylinn to just be thankful for the extra help. Still, Vylinn couldn't shake the feeling that there was a piece missing to this puzzle that wasn't being given to him. Appearance Vylinn has a small build, skinny, is naturally pale, and is little bit shorter than average. His white hair is short and lays mostly flat, but spikes up in a few places. He wears a black suit and dress shoes accented by a red long tie. Personality Quiet and withdrawn, Vylinn is naturally a reserved person. He is polite, and rarely loses his temper. He likes to solve his problems one issue at a time, not liking to over-complicate things. He has a soft voice, but a strong will. He sees his duty both as a necessary one and as a product of fate, one that he is eternally linked to. His calm nature will often help his Pactmates keep a focused mind during an intense situation. Gallery File:Vylinn.jpg|Original art File:IN Xaras Vylinn.png|Vylinn with Xaras by InoNeko. File:Vylinn.png|Vylinn by SilverCrono. File:KHAB Trio.png|Vylinn with Xaras and Ryed, by IsaiahJordan. Trivia *Vylinn's reflected real-world nationality is American. *Vylinn is considered by many to be the story's main protagonist, but this is open to individual interpretation. In the eyes of the author, all of the playable characters hold an equal importance. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence Category:Deadlyslashsword Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters